Invierno
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Dicen que la vida es como las estaciones. La primavera es la infancia, el verano la adolescencia, el otoño la adultez y el invierno la vejes. Aún tengo 17 años, supuestamente mi vejes está aún muy lejos, pero en este distrito no es complicado encontrar a un niño con alma de anciano. Reto de los mini-fics de noviembre del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee.
1. Chapter 1

_Reto de los mini-fics de noviembre del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee._

 **Primavera**

Dicen que la vida es como las estaciones. La primavera es la infancia, el verano la adolescencia, el otoño la adultez y el invierno la vejes. Aún tengo 17 años, supuestamente mi vejes está aún muy lejos, pero en este distrito no es complicado encontrar a un niño con alma de anciano. Y por alguna razón para mí el invierno llego junto con la cosecha de este año, cual mal augurio.

Sin embargo esta noche, mientras mi cabeza descansa sobre el hombro de mi madre y la televisión titila frente a nosotras mostrando como mi mejor amiga lucha por su vida una vez más me siento como la niña que rara vez recuerdo haber sido.

Berenice, la cocinera, dice que en el momento en el que nací el brillo en los ojos de mamá regreso el suficiente tiempo para enamorarme de lo prohibido. Como mi nacimiento fue en primavera mamá no dudo y en cuanto se hubo recuperado lo suficiente como para cruzar más de medio distrito a pie me envolvió en un chal amarillo y me llevo a la Pradera para que pudiera escuchar el canto de los sinsajos. Ella decía que esa era el ave que había acompañado a las mujeres más valientes de nuestra familia durante generaciones.

-¿Recuerdas cuando era la madre de Katniss la que nos vendía las fresas?- me pregunta mientras su delgada mano recorre mi pelo.

-No.- contesto mientras en la televisión el hijo del panadero seguía observando el lugar por el que Katniss y la mujer del 7 habían desaparecido un par de minutos atrás.

-Ella y yo habíamos dejado de vernos unos años atrás cuando naciste no muy lejos de las fechas en las que ella pario a su primer hija.- me narro mientras miraba al frente sin ver, como en un trance- Yo no me entere, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Lo último que había sabido de ella era que había huido con un minero dejando al pobre Peter desamparado. No la culpo, ella siempre lo vio nada más como un amigo, pero eso no importa ahora. La cuestión es que ella si se enteró de tu nacimiento y antes de que cumplieras dos semanas llego con una bolsa llena de fresas silvestres para ti. Ese día le prometí que pasara lo que pasara mi familia le compraría fresas a la suya.

Mi mente recorre todas y cada una de las veces que la puerta trasera de mi casa se abrió para recibir a algún miembro de la familia Everdeen con el propósito de recibir el pequeño fruto rojo. No sé si es sugestión por los recuerdos que con tanta nostalgia narra mi madre o por que verdaderamente lo recuerdo pero en mi mente se forma la imagen de la madre de Katniss y la mía demorando un poco más de lo necesario en la transición de bienes. O a "El hombre que hacía que los pájaros se detuvieran a escuchar" tocando a la puerta con la pequeña Prim en brazos.

Después llegan esas imágenes que verdaderamente estoy segura de que sucedieron. Katniss tan delgada que parecía a punto de romperse pidiéndole a mi padre con ojos suplicantes que le permitiera seguir abasteciendo su casa de fresas como lo había hecho su papá antes de ella. Gale mirándome de manera retadora mientras su compañera de caza me entregaba su parte de un trabajo de ciencias junto con la ración de fresas de la semana.

Fresas. De una forma u otra siempre estaban presentes en mi hogar y en mis primaveras. Berenice solía decir que me parecía a la flor de esa planta, nunca comprendí del todo por qué.

Antes de que mamá regresara a cama pasaba mis primaveras lo más cerca del bosque que la valla supuestamente electrificada me lo permitía. Acomodábamos en hilera fresas y semillas de girasol sobre la hierba y nos acostábamos una muy cerca de la otra a esperar que algún sinsajo fuera a comer. Normalmente eran los gorriones y las torcazas las que se adueñaban del modesto festín pero eso nunca me desmotivo. Solía pensar que el día que un sinsajo se apareciera sería el día que me volvería digna de utilizar el pin que mi tía había portado con orgullo y que mi madre guardaba en un pañuelo bajo su almohada.

Un brillo me deslumbra desde la pantalla cuando Katniss dispara una flecha que destruye la arena de los 75° Juegos del Hambre y después todo se vuelve oscuridad. Ahogo un grito mientras me aferro a mi madre con los brazos temblorosos. No me da miedo la oscuridad, nunca lo ha hecho, pero un escalofrió recorre mi columna vertebral y casi puedo sentir como mi sangre se solidifica en mis venas, esto no puede significar nada bueno.

-Tranquila, seguro ahora regresa.- miente mi madre con su vos ausente.

A simple vista uno podría creer que verdaderamente cree en sus palabras, pero por el pulso acelerado de su corazón estoy bastante segura de que no es así. Desde que su habitación se volvió el único hogar de mi madre se ha vuelto casi imposible leer las emociones de mi madre, sin embargo con el tiempo he llegado a entenderla sin necesidad de usar palabras.

En la primavera que cumplí siete años ella decidió dejar de luchar y abandonarse a la depresión que la había invadido el día que su gemela había muerto. Tenía la esperanza que cuando mi día llegara todo volvería a la normalidad y mamá sería la misma mujer cálida y protectora que conocía. Sin embargo sucedió todo lo contrario, esa mañana los dolores de cabeza que la azotaron era tan fuertes que cuando gritaba podía sentir como se partía mi alma. Corrí hasta la pradera donde deje caer un puñado de fresas y me puse a llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Cuando desperté descubrí que un sinsajo custodiaba mis sueños. Ese día la primavera termino para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reto de los mini-fics de noviembre del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee._

 **Verano**

-¡Señora Undersee!- Tris, la muchacha de la limpieza que vive con nosotros, entra por la puerta con la respiración agitada- ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Por qué no bienes con nosotras en lo que esperamos noticias?- le ofrece mi madre.

Aunque dubitativa ella acepta y termina por sentarse junto a nosotras en la cama. Durante lo que parece una eternidad las tres nos quedamos muy juntas, sobresaltándonos cada que un ruido nos llega por la ventana. No tardamos demasiado en hilar los sonidos y darnos cuenta que los agentes de la paz están huyendo. Eso solo logra que mis escalofríos aumenten.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abre revelando la siempre serena silueta redonda de nuestra cocinera.

-Aquí estas muchacha, te estaba buscando, el alcalde necesita que lo ayudes con algo. Apúrate, está en su despacho.- dice la mujer con su vozarrón que por primera vez desde que tengo memoria suena nervioso.

Tris se pone de pie y entre tropezones sale de la habitación. Mi madre y yo la miramos con la esperanza de que diga algo, lo que sea, que logre tranquilizarnos.

-Madge. ¿Sabes dónde está la lámpara que te regalo tú padre hace unos años?- me pregunta Berenice con una dulzura poco común para ella, yo asiento con la cabeza y aunque sé que no puede verme algo me dice que ya sabe cuál es la respuesta- ¿Puedes buscarla en lo que yo ayudo a tu madre a ir a la sala?

Vuelvo a asentir antes de separarme del lado de mi progenitora y encaminarme a mi habitación, sin embargo algo me hace regresarme a darle un beso en la mejilla. Como respuesta ella me besa la frente y juraría que la escucho decirme que me ama aunque sus labios no se mueven. "Y yo a ti" respondo con un apretón de manos antes de irme definitivamente.

Apenas he avanzado unos cuantos pasos por el oscuro cuando la mujer que ha estado en mi casa desde antes de que yo llegara al mundo me llame de regreso. Berenice me envuelve entre sus brazos y suspira profundamente.

-Mi niña tengo miedo.- me confiesa sin soltarme y me parecen las últimas palabras que espere que ella dijera.

Desde siempre esta mujerona ha estado ahí para regañarme y asegurarse que no hiciera tonterías. Era la que me hacía recapacitar cuando tuve mis primeras pataletas y la que me explico lo que significaba ser mujer una vez llegue a la pubertad.

-Nos vemos abajo.- le prometo aunque algo me dice que no podre cumplirle.

El camino hasta mi habitación se encuentra casi en completa oscuridad con excepción de un par de ventanas que dejan pasar un poco de la luz de la luna, sin embargo algunas nubes las han cubierto de tal manera que esta no alcanza a alumbrar más que algunos pasos. Cuando finalmente llego a mi destino me alegro de ser tan ordenada ya que no me tropiezo con nada y ya se perfectamente donde se encuentra la dichosa linterna.

Debajo de mi cama, en una caja, guardo todo lo que probablemente me volverá a servir después. Mi muñeca favorita de cuando era pequeña, el cuaderno que alguna vez utilice de diario, un termo, partituras…

En mi verano número ocho papá decidió que necesitaba algo con que entretenerme que fuera un poco más civilizado que sentarme cerca de la valla a escuchar de pájaros o esconderme entre las plantas que se encuentran cerca de mi casa a leer regresando a mi casa llena de tierra. Fue entonces que contrato a una mujer del capitolio para que me enseñara a tocar el piano.

Recuerdo su piel azulosa, el cabello blanco recogido en un moño que desafiaba la gravedad y las articulaciones nudosas aferrándose a un viejo bastón de plata. Resulto que había sido algo así como una niña prodigio que se había dejado ir por el cigarro y las drogas y había terminado viviendo en un departamentucho viviendo de dar clases particulares de piano a hijos de capitolinos que no tenían suficiente capital como para pagar una academia. Así que cuando ya era vieja, como yo la conocí, y le propusieron ir a darle clases a la hija del alcalde de un distrito a cambio de hospedaje, comida y un sueldo bastante modesto acepto.

Al inicio me negué, no me interesaba aprender a golpear las teclas de una inmensa caja de madera que no contenía más que cuerdas. Sin embargo después de escuchar por primera vez a esta extraña mujer conseguir que este instrumento generara sonidos tan bellos como el canto de las aves simplemente me enamore.

Para cuando Faybelle, mi maestra, había cumplido seis meses en mi casa decidió que no había mucho que pudiera enseñarme ya y que quería volver a su casa, lo único que necesitaba hacer era practicar. Y eso he hecho desde entonces.

Lo que más amaba de la idea de colarme al bosque era el poder escuchar sus sonidos y sentirme en paz lejos de todo lo que representa ser la hija del alcalde de un lugar como el distrito en el que nací. Todo eso lo encontré en el piano. Los lamentos de sus teclas me llevaban a lugares insospechados y papá amaba escucharme y viajar conmigo a un lugar donde mamá no estaba enferma, donde no tenía que responder a un presidente que parecía más interesado en asegurarse de que los edificios importantes del distrito fueran lo suficientemente lujosos como para recibir a los equipos de prensa del Capitolio cuando fuera pertinente en lugar de en el hecho de que la población de dicho lugar se estaba muriendo de hambre. Un lugar donde los sinsajos cantan.

Cuando finalmente encuentro la linterna decido asomarme a la ventana para encontrarme con que un par de los inmensos vehículos de los desaparecidos agentes de la paz bloque la entrada de mi casa. Entonces el cielo se ilumina.


	3. Chapter 3

_Reto de los mini-fics de noviembre del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee._

 **Otoño**

Fue una mañana especialmente lluviosa cuando papá decidió que tenía edad para entender algunas cosas.

El aire golpeaba la ventana trayendo consigo hojas y tierra que se encargaban de formar plastas en las inmensas ventanas que tendrían que ser cuidadosamente lavadas al día siguiente si el clima no lo impedía. Yo tocaba el piano y comía algunas de las últimas fresas del año cuando mi padre entro a la sala y con mirada cansada me pidió que lo acompañara.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte mientras lo seguía por el largo pasillo.

-Madge, siempre has sido un poco más madura que el resto de las niñas.- dijo sin voltear a verme- Sé que en cierta forma eso ha sido porque ni yo ni tu madre hemos estado contigo cuando lo has necesitado…

-Tranquilo papá, lo entiendo.- le asegure.

-Lo se cariño y por eso mismo creo que ya estas lista para entender un par de cosas un poco más complicadas.- me contesto abriendo la puerta de su oficina, lugar que hasta ese día había estado completamente prohibido.

Ese día mi papá me conto una historia. Una que así como los días oscuros o los juegos del hambre desearía que no fuera cierta, pero lo es. El título de alcalde de mi padre, así como el de presidente de Coriolanus Snow no es nada más que una vil mentira. Snow es un emperador absolutista y los "alcaldes" de los distritos no son más que sus títeres. Ninguno fue elegido de manera democrática, todos tienen su puesto gracias a que sus antecesores (hombres poderosos y cruentos) lo decidieron y cumplirían su puesto de forma vitalicia.

En el caso particular de mi familia un capitolino hermano de alguna amante del entonces presidente de Panem fue el primer alcalde del distrito doce. Era un hombre al cual su cargo le importaba tan poco como que los lunes a medio día no fuera correcto embriagarse. Los recursos del distrito se esfumaron entre apuestas y el financiamiento de fiestas a las que llegaba la elite del Capitolio. En realidad fue en una de esas fiestas en las que el irresponsable alcalde aposto con sus amigos a que se atrevía a nombrar como su sucesor al siguiente "pobre diablo" que le hablara. Mi abuelo, que le hacía de mesero, tuvo la suerte (o mala suerte depende de cómo se vea) de ser ese pobre diablo. Obviamente aquel capitolino pensaba destruir esos papeles una vez que acabara de recibir el dinero que la apuesta le dejara, sin embargo el destino quiso que usara justo ese dinero en las drogas que terminaron con su corta y viciosa vida. Al no tener hijos, al menos reconocidos, Marshall Undersee se convirtió en el nuevo alcalde.

Debo decir que las cosas no mejoraron mucho con mi abuelo a cargo, que aunque no gastaba el dinero a lo bruto tampoco tenía una pisca de conocimiento sobre administración. Pero a pesar de todo era una buena persona y él junto con mi abuela hicieron todo lo posible para evitar que el número de defunciones superara el de nacimientos.

Desde que papá nació sus padres se aseguraron de que tuviera una buena educación, por qué después de todo sería el próximo alcalde y ver a tu pueblo sobrevivir en lugar de vivir es todo menos divertido. Tuvo libros de administración y política de sobra y más de un tutor del Capitolio para complementar la educación que de manera gratuita se impartía a todos los infantes del distrito. Así que puedo decir con orgullo que mi padre ha sido el alcalde más preparado que hemos tenido. Sin embargo, por más que se esforzara, no hay mucho que hacer con un distrito con el record de mayor cantidad de teselas pedidas por habitante (aunque el distrito once pide más del doble de teselas que nosotros por año su población casi es el triple de grande) cuando el Capitolio aporta una miseria de recursos y los orfanatos se encuentran a reventar.

-Quiero que tú seas la próxima alcaldesa Madge, estoy seguro de que serás mucho mejor que yo.- me pidió mientras mi yo de quince años asentía en un estado de nerviosismo y orgullo de que mi padre pensara así de mí.

Él abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y envuelto en un pañuelo blanco saco el pin de sinsajo que había pertenecido a mi tía y que no había vuelto a ver desde que mi madre había enfermado. Con un cuidado casi ritual puso el pequeño objeto entre mis manos y las cerro sobre el.

-Sé que tú sabrás cuando usarlo.

Tarde mucho en entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras pero cuando lo entendí supe que aceptaba lo que esto implicaba. Tenía que asegurarme que ese pin del ave que había desafiado al Capitolio, lleno de toda la fuerza y el dolor de las mujeres de mi familia fuera usado para cambiar el curso de nuestra historia. Y cuando Prim salió cosechada y Katniss se ofreció voluntaria por ella supe que había encontrado la forma de lograrlo.

Las cenizas vuelan, cual nieve en invierno u hojas en otoño. Caen sobre mi cama, mi rostro, mis manos. El fuego ha consumido las escaleras y me es imposible bajar a la sala para reunirme con mi familia. De todos modos sé que no tendríamos tiempo de salir y salvarnos, lo que vi por la ventana antes de que el bombardeo comenzara me lo dijo. Sin embargo me gustaría verlos una última vez. A mamá, a papá, a Berenice… ¡Inclusive a Tris!

Cierro los ojos mientras noto como el aire caliente quema a mis pulmones que ruegan por un poco de oxígeno. La tos me agota mientras aferro con fuerza las partituras que yo misma escribí.

 _Madge…_

 _Madge…_

 _¿Mamá? ¿Tía?_

 _Aquí estas pequeña. Ven con nosotras, papá está por llegar y tenemos que recibirlo._


End file.
